


Getting to Know You

by OrangeBlossoms



Series: FEmslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Elise visits a new friend.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for someone I owed a favor or fifty. Happy FEmslash February. It’s not really an event. Just an excuse to post more F/F, which is what I do anyway… this is just more often.

She tries to keep her hands from shaking as she puts on a layer of clear polish as a base coat. If Camilla were there, Elise would just ask her to do it even if hanging out with Sakura has been something she has anticipated all week and Camilla is prettier, more charming and would absolutely steal the show. Camilla knows how to do nail polish, at least, and that's more than can be said for herself in that moment. 

They are at Sakura’s house, however, and Elise has absconded with Camilla’s full set of supplies, a note left in its place reminding her sister that she really did ask to borrow it and that Camilla definitely said it was ok. She might've been half asleep when she agreed to the request, but it's something Elise will worry about later.

Sakura's older sister is home and she scrunched up her nose at the thought of a manicure, but has been kind otherwise. Elise tries to think of something to talk about that isn't a compliment or about either of their complicated family situations. She had said that she thought Sakura's hair was cute earlier and it had sent her new friend into a stammered set of bashful counters to the statement.

“I really like your room,” she says, taking her eyes away from her task, almost sighing as she exhales and the tension drains from her arm. Sakura's right hand has its base coat done. One finger had to be redone because Elise smudged it and she now has tacky bits of dried polish on her fingers from a clumsy clean up attempt. 

The topic of the room is distant enough from her person that Sakura doesn't mind the appreciation in Elise's voice as she inspects the space from where she sits. Everything is neatly arranged and Elise takes mental notes for a future gathering if they ever spend time at her home. She glances back at the perfectly made bed, remembering all the clothes haphazardly tossed across her own from when she was deciding her outfit for the day.

“Oh, thank you,” Sakura says and blushes at the sentiment, but holds still. 

Elise beams in response and Sakura is glad they are in familiar surroundings otherwise everything might be too overwhelming. She has other friends, but they might as well be additional siblings at this point. Hana is just as fierce and protective as Hinoka. Subaki can be equally as fussy over perfecting a skill as her brother Takumi. There is enough of an age gap and difference in experience with her blood relatives that sometimes she feels closer with her friend group than she does with her own family, Takumi being the exception.

It's another thing Sakura finds in common with Elise who is also the youngest and has little to go by when it comes to memories of parents. Her older sister Camilla is almost more of a mother than a sister and has been working full-time since graduating high school. Her brothers are away from home more often than not, one at university and the other on business. They all live in an old Victorian that looks like a dollhouse that Sakura remembers admiring in a store window once. She hasn't been there before, but Elise sent her photos after they exchanged numbers. They have spent more time texting and talking than they have in person at this point. Sakura feels she's better in writing than she ever is face-to-face, but the way Elise smiles over everything is enough to set her at ease.

“Phew,” Elise says, pretending to wipe sweat from her brow and grinning at her own joke before she returns to her task.

She hums the chorus of a song Sakura vaguely recognizes. She's never been one to keep up with trends and her siblings are no help in that area either. Her late step mother’s old friend Orochi says Takumi is an old soul and then whispers behind a hand that it's mostly because he acts like a cranky old man. She visits with her girlfriend a few times a month to check in on them and they all reminisce over tea, Sakura often politely observing from the sidelines and content to listen in on stories from bygone days. She has less memories to contribute to the conversation.

“Now we have to let it dry,” Elise says, adding a final brush of polish before finishing the base coat.

“Thi-this is really neat,” Sakura says, “That you can do this.”

“Oh, well, it seemed like it’d be fun, right?” she says and her smile is contagious. “Maybe next time we can do each other’s hair!”

Sakura’s eyes widen at what sounds like an invitation.

_Next time._

Sakura can’t help but admire the way Elise is effortlessly friendly when it’s all she can do is hold her hands still while Elise works. Before Sakura can come up with a response, Elise perks up at the thought of what she hopes to be another easy discussion topic.

“You gotta pick a color!” she exclaims, opening the supply kit wider for Sakura to examine.

Camilla has a wide range of purples and metallic shades that Sakura only glances at before deciding they aren’t for her. She delicately selects a few pinks with underlying red tones, Elise murmuring that they would match her hair. After some additional consideration, Sakura narrows the selection to one and Elise takes the bottle and shakes it, holding it between her pointer finger and her thumb.

“I don’t know how often Camilla uses this one. I should have known you would like different colors.”

Sakura pulls back, brows turning in at the thought that maybe she chose wrong. Elise perceives the shift and is quick to jump in to pull her free from her doubts.

“I think it’s perfect,” she says, taking her hand again and slowly placing the first color coat. “It’ll look great on you.” 

Elise is pleased to see her hands shake less this time around, so she begins to talk about whatever comes to mind, school, siblings, one of her friends who once ate an entire pizza in one sitting.

“Oh, she’s the best. Effie’s not scared of _anything_ and she’s like the strongest person I know. Even stronger than Camilla!”

“I’d li-like to meet her one day,” Sakura says, watching Elise finish up the last strokes of polish. “Um maybe you could meet my friends, too.”

“That’d be so much fun!” she says and laughs. “I’d love to meet your friends!”

Sakura is reminded once again how fully Elise embraces everything and she feels appreciated and overcome all at once. It’s almost disappointing when Elise loosens her hold on her hand. With a dramatic flair, Elise flops back onto the plush rug they have been sitting on during the manicure.

“It's over,” she says with a relieved sigh.

Before she has much time to relax, her phone begins playing a jazzy tune that Sakura doesn’t recognize. Elise inhales with a startled squeak, bolting up just as quickly as she had laid down.

“Camilla!”

She scrambles to get her phone before shooting Sakura an apologetic look. Sakura nods her understanding and Elise smiles again even if it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“He-hey, big sis! What’s up?”

Sakura looks away, blowing on her fingers and pretending to be absorbed in the progress of the polish drying. Elise is chattering on the phone, the speed of her words hinting at nerves.

“Oh, y’know, I took the bus. All your stuff is fine though! Yup!”

There is a pause.

“Um ok, I’ll text you the address. I’ll see you soon!”

She puts the phone down and Sakura is attentive again.

“Is everything ok?”

“Oh yeah, she just picked up dinner and maybe didn’t see my note that I was going out. But it’s ok! She didn’t sound too annoyed. She says you should come visit sometime!”

“Is she coming to get you?”

“Yeah, she was already out and is on her way. I guess I should pack all this up.”

They put everything away in a comfortable silence, bottles of polish clacking against each other as they’re placed back in the kit. It’s not long until the doorbell chimes and before they can make their way downstairs Elise pulls Sakura into a hug.

“Thanks! I had a lot of fun! I’ll message you later, ok?”

It’s a bit surprising and Sakura struggles to return the gesture, but smiles sweetly in response.

“Of course.”

By the time they hit the main floor, Camilla’s leaning against the door frame in front of Hinoka whose shoulders are tense and face is red. Elise is quick to grab Camilla’s arm, the case of nail polish supplies in her other hand, contents rattling at the swift movement.

“C’mon, sis. I thought you said we needed to be home for dinner,” she says through clenched teeth and is surprised to see Sakura giggle quietly behind a raised hand.

“Oh, that’s true, darling. Hinoka and I were only having a bit of fun talking. She’s just as adorable as your little friend.”

Sakura blushes at the attention and Elise notices a similar reaction from Hinoka. She starts pushing at the small of her sister’s back to get her out the door before she can cause anymore mischief.

“Thank you for having me see you soon bye!” she calls out with a sharp wave as Camilla laughs at the mix of flustered and agitated reactions she’s left in her wake. 

It’s not long before they are texting each other again, Elise apologizing for her sister and Sakura reassuring her that she seemed nice. They make plans for the weekend, both giddy at the thought of seeing the other again.


End file.
